iDidn't Mean To Hurt You
by superchicky97
Summary: I know everyone has been posting about iOpen A Restaurant but I really wanted to as well. Freddie doesn't notice how badly his actions are hurting Sam. What will he do to fix it?


**A/N: I know everyone has been writing one shots for iOpen A Restraunt but I wanted to write one too (:**

**I liked the episode but I felt bad for Sam, did you see the look on her face when she asked Freddie if he has a crush on Carly?**

**I don't own iCarly :(**

Freddie's POV

I looked down at my watch, 4:52. Carly was suppose to meet me here 20 minutes ago to study.

I got bored waiting around so I headed down to the school basement to see if Gibby's still here.

I got down there and Gibby wasn't in sight, Sam was though.

"Hey" I smiled "where's Gib?"

"He left" Sam answered "Why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for Carly but she didn't show"

She sighed "Of course you were...Anyway, I was just about to leave too"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not. Now leave, I wanna go home"

"Seriously Sam. What's wrong? You're restaurant run out of bacon?"

I was kinda expecting her to hit me...she didn't though. She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"I have to go" She said quietly

As she walked away I saw a tear fall down her face.

"Sam?" I called as she ran up the stairs

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled

I ran up the stairs after her but she'd already gotten away.

I left the school and got in my car. I'm going to find out what's wrong with this girl.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed over to her house. Halfway there my phone beeped.

Carly: I'm so sorry. Spencer's having problems with his alarm AGAIN. Won't be able to study today. I'll see you tomorrow.

I put my phone away not really caring about Carly right now.

I got to Sam's house. Her moms car isn't in the driveway so she obviously isn't home.

I didn't bother knocking because I know when Sam is upset she won't open the door. I stormed inside and I ran up the stairs into her room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees against her chest, tears were still pouring down her face.

"I told you to leave me alone" she frowned

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked again "And don't say nothing because we all know you NEVER cry"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said standing up

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No. Just leave me alone! Go study with Carly! She's obviously more interesting than me"

"What?" I asked confused

"Cut the act. She told me what you said. You asked her if it was too late for her to love you. I thought you were finally over her, when we started dating I thought for ONCE I was just a little bit more important than her, but I'm never going to be. It's always gonna be her. Jonah only dated me to get to her, Shane picked her after he got out of hospital, Pete fell for her after I stopped being 'girly' and now you. For once I just wish I could be more important than Carly, I love Carly and its not her fault but I'm just always second best compared to her"

OMG...I was the one that made Sam cry.

"You honestly think that?" I asked

She nodded "Yes...Just answer one question?...Did you only date me to make Carly jealous?"

"NO!" I answered straight away

She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"I'm serious"

"Then why are you obsessing over her all of a sudden?"

I walked towards her until her back was against the wall. Our faces were an inch apart and I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"You really wanna know why?" I said softly "I needed to find someway to get you off my mind. Ever since we broke up you're all I've been thinking about and it's driving me nuts because you're not mine anymore. I don't want to date Carly, she's like my sister now, it's weird...and if that doesn't prove it to you, maybe this will"

I crashed my lips into hers and she instantly kissed me back. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and I tangled my other hand in her hair.

I grabbed both her arms and I pinned them against the wall above her head. I moved my lips down to her neck softly biting and sucking at her skin.

She let out a soft moan.

I moved back up to her lips still not letting go of her hands.

I pulled away when I ran out of breath. We were both panting and staring into each others eyes.

"I do NOT love Carly" I said "I love YOU. I always have and I always will"

"I love you too" She whispered "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked moving her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear

"over reacting"

"I'm sorry for making you so upset" I said softly "I hate it when you cry. I hate it even more when I make you cry"

She brushed her lips over mine. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up.

"What are you doing" she laughed against my mouth

I threw her on her bed before climbing on top of her.

"I'm gonna show you JUST how much I love you" I winked

**A/N: Whatya think? Leave me a review!**

**I also have 2 other one shots on my profile (seddie of course) and I have a whole story of one shots that currently has 25 chapters (also seddie) I didn't put his one shot in the story because I felt it needed to be on it's own. However I might write another one shot based on this episode for the story (:**


End file.
